


Canon

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, M/M, Past Suicidal Eren, Past depressed Eren, Photographer Eren Yeager, Punk Eren Yeager, Punk Erwin Smith, Punk Hange Zoe, Punk Jean Kirstein, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Marco Bott, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: When photographer Eren needs some money to pay all the bills and finds an online ad for a job photographing an obscure band paying well, how will he respond and what will ensue? This will be a slow-ish burn reincarnation (it'll take a while to get to that portion of the story). Yes, a crappy summary... Sorry, but you shouldn't expect better from me. Rating may go up! Expect YAOI!





	1. Rebel T5i EF-S

Finally! I had finally been able to woo The Survey Corps manager with my work, landing me a gig to possibly photograph their upcoming concert at Wall Maria, the new music café downtown! With how much I really needed that kind of money, I would never be this excited or nervous again! Though this band was fairly obscure, I hadn't even heard of them until I came across an ad online requesting a permanent photographer to sign on, they were paying damn well, two hundred and fifty dollars for just the thirty-minute trial shoot. With me paying my sister's way through college, as well as the bulk of our living costs, this was going to be great, especially if they sign me on!

Double checking that I had everything I needed for the shoot, I zip up the good sized carrying case, hoist it over my shoulder and walk out the front door, locking it behind me. Carefully, I strap it onto the back of my CB500X motorcycle (a gift from my best friend), throwing myself onto the seat, I clip on my helmet and try to contain my excitement and not speed on my way to Titan Records, where I'd meet up with Erwin Smith, the band's manager, before going to the shoot site. Pulling in, I check the time, about fifteen minutes early. Taking the precious cargo from its spot behind me, I make sure the bike is upright and walk into the large lobby my equipment in one hand my helmet tucked under my other arm.

At the front desk was a delicate looking woman with short strawberry blonde hair, she looks up, a gentle smile on her face as she eyes me questioningly. Striding over to the receptionist, I feel slightly out of place in such a huge, neat, almost fancy building clothed in fairly grungy black skinny jeans an old band tee (My Chemical Romance will never die!), and a beanie partially covering my choppy dark brown hair with fire engine red streaks and gages.

"Ah, hi. My name's Eren Jaeger. I'm supposed to be meeting with Erwin Smith?"Her smile widens as she clicks a few thing on her screen before lifting a phone beside her.

"I'll notify him now, Mr. Jaeger." Wow. Too damn formal, I check her nameplate before addressing her.

"Eren. Please call me Eren, Ms. Ral." I smile my thanks at her.

"Well then, call me Petra. Please, make yourself comfortable." She gives a sly grin before pressing a button on the base of the phone, I wander over to one of the plush chairs, placing my equipment gingerly at my feet, my helmet resting on my knee, as she speaks softly into the phone. I'm not waiting long before a large man in a black three piece suit and a light raspberry colored necktie with silvery swirls detailing it with neatly combed blond hair and arctic blue eyes emerges from further in the building and makes the short trip to where I was sitting. Lifting my helmet from my leg in one hand and standing, I smile at the taller man and brush some stray red hairs from my eyes as he holds out a hand. Returning the handshake, I inquire. "Mr. Smith?"

"Yes, please call me Erwin and I'll call you Eren." He smiles gently and I nod before stooping down to grab my bag. "Right, well. Follow me, the car's just out front." I trail behind him, following closely to the white 2015 Acura NSX convertible, the top was down, showing off the red leather interior. At my first glance at the car, my mouth flops open and as Erwin continues on his way to it, I try to come up with intelligible words to ask if it's the right car. No way in hell was anybody actually going to allow me to get close enough to something like that to even breathe on it. Absolutely no way in hell was someone actually going to let me ride in one.

"Er-Erwin..?" I finally find my voice as he moves to the trunk of the car, popping it open.

"Yes?" He looks to me and holds a hand out for my bag.

"Are you suuure this is the right car?" He cocks his head to the side, swiveling his gaze back to the sleek vehicle, his eyes trail its length before turning back to me, humor evident.

"I'm fairly certain I know my own car Eren. Now, come on." He reaches the car, opening the trunk my hand gripping the strap of my equipment case tightly again, this time I move forward, placing it and my helmet in the surprisingly spacious trunk of the luxury car. Erwin pushes the lid down as I slowly make my way to the passenger side door, hesitant to even breathe on the car.

"A-are you sure?" He looks at me strangely and nods, sliding easily into the driver's side without a second thought. When I'm still tentative about getting in, Erwin's eyes are trained on me.

"Eren. If you don't hurry, we'll be late. Is that really the first impression you want to make?" That pushes all my reservations to the side and I begrudgingly get in the insanely expensive car. Though it's very comfortable, I am so out of my element having never been near such a luxurious car.

Erwin seems to ignore my strange behavior, pulling away from the front curb of the large company headquarters, the drive itself is fairly short only taking a few minutes to get to the studio booked for our time slot today. As Erwin parks, I fidget, trying to steel myself to not only meet this band that I'd never heard of, and to calm myself to no longer appear on edge at all the niceties thrust at me in one day. Soon, we're walking up the steps to the rented building, my stomach flipping with anticipation as the door is pulled open by the tall blond man at my side. Shortly after walking in, Erwin pulls off his suit jacket and vest, loosening his tie before yanking off, adding it to the growing pile of apparel, undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, he runs a hand through his hair, messing it up, a glint of silver from his left ear draws my attention and I notice for the first time a dragon earring, the tail piercing through the lobe, the claws hooked through his ear to create a helix, the body snaked around out of sight behind his ear, the dragon's head rested harmlessly by his tragus.

My eyes widen slightly at this sudden transformation as the man pulls off his dress shoes and steps lightly through the short hallway. I step out of my Converse and follow him into a large empty room with four other people in it. A very androgynous looking person with long, light brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail, a huge smile on their face, decked out in fingerless leather gloves, the same shirt as I, with white and red lettering stating, 'I'm not okay. I promise', skinny jeans half black half red, black, and white plaid, and a couple of chains hanging from their belt loops. A shorter male, about 5'4", with raven black hair done in an undercut, he had pale skin and a small figure, but defined muscle, he was lean but his strength was obvious, he was wearing a dark green hoodie and dark wash blue skinny jeans. Another male, quite a bit taller than the raven haired man, also with an undercut and dark hair sat right beside another male, his hair two toned, darker underneath where it was shaved, the longer bit on top and ashy light brown. Both of them were recognizable immediately for me.

"Jean? Marco?" I was incredulous, I didn't even know they were into the music industry. The whole group turns to look at me, all surprised.

"Eren? I didn't know it was you who was going to be doing the shoot!" Marco jumps up from his boyfriend's side, pulling me into a hug. The boy was so nice, I could never understand what he saw in Jean.

"That's because shitty eyebrows didn't bother giving us a name to even see any of the previous work of the brat." The short man complains I would be offended, but I was too happy to be seeing one of my favorite people after a couple years.

"I didn't know you were even in a band! What the heck Marco?" A faint blush covers his face as he looks away, Jean is suddenly by his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him into his side.

"None of your business suicidal little brat." I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at the douche I've known for most of my life. He knew that was in the past but insisted on the 'nickname'.

"Fuck you too horse-face." Suddenly the air is knocked from my lungs and my beanie falls from my head, pushing my head back to reveal the 00 sized gauges in my ears as well as the industrial in my left ear. As soon as the crushing to my ribs and lungs begins, it's gone again and Erwin's voice can be heard, a chiding tone present as he scolds. "Now Hanji, what have we said about personal space?" I turn to see who it was getting chewed out, the Hanji who could give a damn serious bear hug. It was the one in the twin MCR shirt.

"But-! He's so cute!~ And we match!" They pull out their shirt to show it off and draw attention to it as they simultaneously gesture to mine. They look over to the short man in the too big forest green hoodie. "He's exactly Levi's-!" They're cut off as a combat boot clad foot slammed into their jaw, the short man, presumably Levi, had a look of murder on his face as he threw his leg out to kick them.

While the scuffle's happening, I fix my hair and tug my beanie back into place on my head. I watch their lively horse play for a few minutes before Erwin steps in, pulling Levi back, looking as though he was going to rip Hanji into pieces. "In case the lot of you have forgotten, we're not here to mess around. We're here for business. Now. Stop and get ready for the shoot as Eren sets up." I shake my head, almost forgetting about the photo-op as I pad back down the narrow hallway to scoop up my equipment.

Returning to the large room, I look over the empty space again, the three walls painted the same shade as a green screen, I grimace a bit at the garish paint before grinning a bit at the wall of just glass, an entire wall of window. Figuring my placement wouldn't matter, I set up near the center of the room, aimed at the glass wall, the sky was overcast but that was perfect. The best time to shoot is when the light is evenly distributed by the clouds and slightly diluted so it isn't as harsh. The light filtering in along with the great view being received, that would look perfect behind the lot of them. In the midst of me screwing my EOS Rebel T5i EF-S onto my tripod, Marco comes over and plops onto the ground beside me, watching curiously.

"Why are you facing the window?" After his question, I go on my rant of positioning, lighting, view et cetera he nods and I look up to see a few others following along with my speech as well. I finish shortly and wait for the rest of the band to be ready.

"All right, stand there, but do whatever. I need to check the exposure and crap." Once they're all in the viewfinder, I fiddle with the settings a bit to get optimal light and zoom and all, making small talk while doing so. "So what kind of music do you guys focus on? I'm guessing since Jean's in the mix something alternative?" Hanji's head bobs excitedly.

"Tch. Shitty brat, you take a job but don't even bother researching your clients?" Levi's deep, smooth voice drowns out whatever Hanji was attempting to say and they pout. I simply roll my eyes at him as I make my point.

"Well, you're paying quite a bit for the amount of work you're having me do. I wasn't about to pass that up. Besides, my sister works at Titan Records. Says Erwin has an excellent sense of people and is very picky about who he works with. I wasn't too worried about getting murdered or anything, so what's the point? Anyways, I didn't have much time, this was only made official this morning." He seems appeased with this answer. "All right, do your thing." With no further instruction to them, hoping to make it as natural as possible, I begin snapping photos, throwing out requests every once in awhile.

After the allotted half hour, I dismiss the group and begin to disassemble my stand. Marco asks if I need any help, I simply shoo him off as Erwin makes his way over. "I'll come by whenever to go over digital copies. If you like them, you send me the money and I'll give you the photos." He stays for a bit longer, going over details, when and where we'd meet, before going back to the rest of the band to mediate some fight that had sprung up between Hanji and Levi.

Once I finish packing up, I go over to Marco, looking worriedly over the scene before him, Levi being held back by his manager and Hanji standing just out of reach, taunting him a bit as Erwin scolds them. "Marco. You better freakin' text me soon! I thought you died or something!" He looks around awkwardly, face flushing pink.

"I uh… I deleted your number…" He mumbles and I gasp exaggeratedly, pressing a hand to my chest.

"How dare you? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Using my knack for crying on cue, I look up at him with tears in my eyes, my lower lip trembling.

"I- I'm sorry! Can… Can I have it? My number's different now anyway." I grin at him, wiping away my tears and holding out my hand for his phone. Once he gives it to me, I type in my number, title myself simply 'Sexy' and send a message to myself, to be able to save his number. That being done, Erwin lets me know we're leaving and I give my usual farewell to Jean and Marco and a 'Nice to meet you' goodbye to Hanji and Levi.

After the short trip back to Titan Record's headquarters, we confirm our next meeting once again before parting ways. Strapping my equipment bag back onto my bike and pulling my helmet over my head I race home, making it there before Mikasa left for her second job (she works graveyard at a 24-hour convenience store). After checking and rechecking that my safe containing the expensive apparatus is locked, I make myself a quick late lunch of beef flavored ramen before plopping myself into bed for a very needed research expenditure. After the comment Levi made, I decided it was a good idea to look up the band I might be working for, even if horse-face sucks he's good at music and I'll admit that, so it can't be bad. Even Jean has standards.


	2. EOS 5D Mark IV

Clicking onto YouTube, I type in the band name and scroll through some of the videos before clicking on one at random.

 _ **These stains on my hands, won't taint your cheeks. Breathe in and out, that's all I seek. You'll heal your wounds, and sleep through the night. I'm handy with my bandages, and you're worth most any fight**_ **.**  Though the video is really crappy quality, probably shot on a cell phone then uploaded, it was a live show so I could really get a feel for their style without all the editing of a professionally made music video. After watching the video a bit longer I [click](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=11276390&chapter=2/#) around surveying other videos of a similar nature, all crappily shot cell phone videos. Curious as to why such a wealthy label such as Titan Records hadn't got a professional crew on the scene until now, I sent a text to Marco.

 **Hey marco! this is eren, i was wondering…. why have you guys not got any sort of photographer/camera operator before now?**  It doesn't take long before he responds with a text of his own.

 **Well… We just signed on with Erwin, last week..? So they haven't had the time to get all that set up.**  Rolling my eyes at his response, my thumbs get to work typing away.

**So why advertise online? why not use one of titans already hired men?**

**Well… I'm not really sure, you'd have to ask Erwin.**  Sighing, I thank him, leaning back in my desk chair and continuing to eat my ramen. I had assumed the position was open as their last camera operator had quit or retired. Clicking out of YouTube, I open up my email and pull up the thread I had going on with Erwin, inquiring such. Minimizing that screen, I pull up my Adobe Premiere as well as my media folder. Inserting my camera's SD Card into the card reader, I wait for the media to load as I plug in a blank [flash drive](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=11276390&chapter=2/#). Flipping through the photos after copying them all to the newly titled drive, I delete those I find unworthy, making quick work of the many photos. Opening a few in my Adobe, I make basic edits, ridding the band of blemishes, stray hairs, and other such details. After a few hours of edits, I make one last save and shut down my laptop. Closing the lid, I stand and crack my back, bringing my dishes to the kitchen I wash them before going back to my room and flopping into my bed.  _Time for a nap._  I lay my head on the pillow and fall asleep rather quickly.

MSO~MSO~MSO

When I wake up, I'm completely out of it. I look around groggily before checking my phone for the time I note that it's already just a bit before midnight and pull my laptop onto my bed as I sit up. Opening my computer and clicking onto my email where I find a response from Erwin.

**Eren,**

**As of recently many of our permanent photography staff have their hands full with other projects at the moment. As a result, we are currently on the lookout for more talented photographers who might be interested in working with us full-time. Be that as it is, we found that an online hunt might be the best way to find someone to, not only take on the task of full-time photographer for[The Survey](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=11276390&chapter=2/#) Corps but also find people to take up a full-time job with us.**

**We can discuss this further on Wednesday when we meet again, though.**

**If you have any other pressing questions please feel free to contact me.**

**Erwin Smith**

**Titan Records Inc.**

**Manager**

**(541) 805-0654**

After reading through [the email](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=11276390&chapter=2/#) I sit in a state of mild shock. By deciding to take up the company on their offer for this shoot, I might be getting a full-time job. No more hoping for a gig. No more ramen.

Erwin's response had only made me more nervous. Now I wasn't just losing out on photographing an unknown band. If Erwin didn't like the photos I took, I'd be losing out on a full time, steady paying job. No more free-lance photography. I pick up my phone without thinking and click on Marco's name at the top of the message thread, clicking the option to call the freckled brunette.

"Mmm..? What is it..?" Marco's voice is tired like I just woke him up, but at the moment I just can't care.

"The ad wasn't just for you guys! It was for photographers in general! I guess Titan is low staffed in the photography department or something because they're looking for part-time workers and that means if the photos I took turn out well they might consider bringing me in as a full-time employee for Titan and oh my gosh Marco I can't really breathe and now I'm really nervous and what if the shoot turned out shittily then what I can't stop talking I'm really sorry I woke you up but holy shit Marco this is a big deal!"I exclaim, only pausing in my rant because I spoke too much and didn't have enough air.

"Okay Eren, you need to calm down..." Marco seems a bit more awake and is now speaking to me soothingly.

"Alright… Alright, I'm okay." I say after a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry to bother you, I just got excited," I say a bit sheepishly as I tug on a strand of crimson hair between my thumb and index finger. "Go on back to sleep." After he agrees and we say goodbye, I go back to listening to a few songs by The Survey Corps. Despite the shitty quality of the videos, I am able to determine that Jean, Levi, and Marco play guitar, though I couldn't tell who was on bass, Levi is the lead singer, Marco is backup vocals, and Hanji is on drums. The music was good and Levi's voice surprised me. Yes, I had heard him speaking at the shoot and even then I was a bit shocked at the deep voice coming from him. He had a nice voice with a good amount of rasp when singing and it was basically an orgasm. That paired with the lyrics and well-played instruments I was surprised they didn't already have more of a following. They were pretty amazing.

My favorite, though, I think was Broken Bandages, the first song I heard. The lyrics were depressing yet hopeful and the slow music behind the voice was almost haunting as it slowly sunk into your body and broke your heart as it fills you with a fighting spirit even with the slower tempo. I listened to the mournful words and was somehow lulled back into sleep.

MSO~MSO~MSO

When I woke once more, it was just a bit after five in the morning and my computer was cycling through a playlist of The Survey Corps' songs. I stop the music, close my laptop, and make my way downstairs. Mikasa would have to leave soon, the coffee was already made so I filled a travel mug for my sister, topping it off with just a bit of creamer before filling my own mug. I forego the extra sugar and drink my cup black as I pull out a pan and some eggs, deciding on a quick breakfast. After Mikasa has left and the dishes are clean, I head back to my room, having nothing better to do than finish up my editing.

Once I touched up as much as possible, I stretch again and check the time. Six. Grinning, I get out my latest splurge. The Canon EOS 5D Mark IV. I had time to kill and a new camera to play with. I was going out. I pull on my jacket and sneakers along with my hoodie, locking everything up. I walk downtown, only ten minutes from my shared living space, and begin snapping photos. Anything can be a good picture, you just don't know it until you take it. I spend my next hour or so like that, wandering around familiar territory snapping random shots. I turn, my eye still to the viewfinder as I spin around, a bit shocked as I see a familiar brunet on the other end of the lens. I lower my Mark IV, one hand still curled around the camera to keep a finger on the shutter button, the other resting below the lens.

"Well hey there," I say, grinning a bit as the tired looking Hanji stands before me. "What are you up to?"

"Caffeine. I'm so tired. Wanna take a break and join me?" Despite seeming so tired just a bit ago, Hanji perks right up and I can't bring myself to deny their request. Besides, I had thought about stopping for a bit anyway, the one cup of coffee already wearing off. I trail along just a bit behind them. They pull open the door of the just barely open Seattle Coffee Works. This place was actually pretty good, much better than Starbucks anyway, so Hanji gained my approval as far as coffee stops. Because the shop was still so near empty, we were able to get our caffeine fix and get out again relatively quickly.

"Not a Starbucks person?" I can see their lip curl around the rim of their cup in a slight grimace.

"Ugh. Water has more energizing properties than Starbucks coffee has." They grumble, drinking their better-than-Starbucks liquid energy. I laugh quietly, taking a long drink of my coffee.

"Well, at least we can agree on that." I say, adjusting the strap of my Mark IV. "Were you headed anyway in particular? I don't wanna interfere with your schedule or anything."

They shake their head. "Just needed caffeine."

"You got up at seven to energize yourself?" I say, teasing a bit as I raise a brow.

"Up all night." They say quietly and I pause, looking up at them.

"Got it. You should probably be sleeping, though, not wandering around downtown." I say, looking at Hanji a bit worried for this near stranger. They just shrug.

"Even if I go back home, I'll only end up doing more research..." They say and I perk up, my interest piqued.

"What kind of research?" Hanji didn't seem like the kind of person who would be able to sit through any length of the research process, they were so energetic.

"Ehh, a bit of this and a bit of that. Hey! That's not the same camera you were using yesterday, was it?" They ask and my eyes go down to the camera automatically.

"Nah, this is a Mark IV, this is the first I'm using it. I don't like working with a brand new camera for jobs and I hadn't gotten the chance to play with it until now." I explain, holding it up a bit higher as they grin. "Wanna walk along with me? I'm only gonna be out here another hour or so." I extend the invitation and they happily agree. And so I spent about an hour and a half with Hanji, talking about nothing in particular. I found that I rather enjoyed their company though and could see how Marco and Jean became friends with them.


	3. Photoshop and Flash Drives

On Wednesday I wake up too early and end up making breakfast for me and Mikasa again. I fill her in on what's going on before she leaves for work and I ready myself to meet with Erwin again. It was even more nerve-wracking than the first time. There was so much more on the line and we were meeting for a final product. This meeting would change my life, no matter how it played out. I wasn't expecting immediate results, hundreds of people probably tried for this position, I'd be waiting for at least a week before hearing back from Erwin. But this. This was the start.

I don't bother bringing my camera. There's no point in that, so I simply bring the flash drive I had copied the edited photos onto and my helmet before dashing out the door, heading to the headquarters of Titan Records. Petra is at the front desk again and I smile at her as I walk up. "Hi. I'm Eren Jaeger, here to see Erwin Smith at seven?"

The strawberry blonde smiles, taps a bit at her keyboard, and gestures towards the chairs. "Thank you Eren, he'll be right with you." I smile at her in thanks and turn to sit in wait, glad that she seemed to remember me.

Erwin was a very punctual man if nothing else. He strode into the lobby just as the clock clicked into the seven o'clock position. I stand and meet him halfway, he has a soft smile on his face as he greets me and turns to walk back through the doors he had entered the room through. I follow behind him, attempting to not gape at everything as he pulls open a door, his name on a little plaque proclaiming it his office. I thank him quietly and sit at one of the cushy seats pulled up to his desk.

"Thank you again for allowing me this opportunity. This is really a huge honor to be considered for any position at Titan Records." I say as I pull the flash drive from my pocket, offering it up to the large blond man.

"Of course Eren, you've been a pleasure to work with so far," Erwin replies politely as he takes the plastic and metal memory device before plugging it into his computer. I hold my breath, nervous as he opens the images and puts the photos full screen. He scrolls through a few and my anxiety only gets worse, his face remains neutral. When he gets to the image I had deemed my favorite, he pauses, looks up at me. "You're hired."

My stomach drops. My mind fearing the worst as he had begun to speak, but upon hearing his words, my mouth flips open. "Wh-what? Don't you have dozens of other entries to look through?" I ask, protesting just a bit. There is no way I heard right. This was too good to be true.

"Well yes and no. We've already looked through a majority of images sent in and it seems that you are the most qualified." The man shakes his head, almost disapprovingly. "I hope we can continue to work well together." I nod, still completely stuck in disbelief. No. Way. I was dreaming. That's what this is. A dream. There is no possible way this is real.

I force myself to remain calm on my way home, not wanting to end up in a crash thanks to my excitement. Once I've managed to safely make my way into my room and shut the door I call my best friend, Armin. "Holy shit, Armin! You will not believe what just happened!" I say as soon as I hear his voice on the other end.

"What happened?" He asks, sounding excited. There's the buzz of city life in the background as I begin my rant, explaining to him what happened. "Oh, that's awesome Eren! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Hey, you're free tomorrow right?" I ask, hoping to spend some time with him. He was always busy.

"Oh, I'm sorry… My parents are forcing me along with them for the next couple weeks…" I can hear his tone plummet as it becomes tainted with disappointment.

"Nah, it's alright. But in return, you're dedicating a day with me when you get back, alright?" We talk a bit longer, him filling in the details of the trip and me giving him more information about the job and about The Survey Corps.

We eventually end the call and I flop backward onto my bed with a sigh, dropping my phone beside my head. I close my eyes and just lay there for a bit before my stomach begins to rumble. I groan and roll off the bed, going to the kitchen to feed myself.


End file.
